1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plantar fasciitis rehabilitation controlling device. In which, it can achieve an active rehabilitation exercise. The belt's pulling interval time can be adjusted. Also, it has a safety switch to ensure its product safety. It is convenient that the user can use a wireless device to operate this device. In addition, the user can be informed about current condition via an audio device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to plantar fasciitis, the traditional treatment is to use a towel pulling a foot, as exhibited in FIG. 11. Such pulling action is able to enhance the pliancy of plantar fascia and tendon. By utilizing this way, the user has to use both hands for firmly grasping this towel and pulling this towel. Then, the foot will become tilted. However, the user needs to apply a lot of physical strength. If the user wants to keep applying force constantly, it is a fatigued work. Besides, it is difficult to control the magnitude of the applied force as well as to keep the applied force stable for a long time. In addition, the user cannot do such pulling action when this user is sleeping or taking a rest on a bed. About the towel, it is easy to slip away from the foot or to jam in the recessed portion of the foot which causes the applied force extremely uneven. The above-mentioned drawbacks are troublesome.
Furthermore, it is possible to design a mechanical device to replace the human's hands for creating a pulling force. Although it can save the user's physical strength, it still has the following potential problems.
[1] It cannot set a precise pulling force and a precise tilted angle of the foot.
[2] It cannot set a pulling time.
[3] It cannot generate a reciprocated movement automatically.
[4] The user cannot operate it by wireless control.
[5] There is no audio notice of the current condition for the user.